In the prior art, an electrical connection of a conductive wire with the circuit board is generally achieved by a pair of male and female power connectors matched with each other. The female power connector is typically preinstalled on the circuit board, and the male power connector is preinstalled on an end of the conductive wire. In this way, it is possible to achieve the electrical connection between the conductive wire and the circuit board by inserting the male power connector into the female power connector.
It is necessary in the prior art to use the pair of male and female power connectors particularly matched with each other to achieve the electrical connection of the conductive wire with the circuit board, which may result in an increased cost. In addition, the pair of power connectors installed onto the circuit board is subject to disconnection under a certain external pulling force.